Venti Green Ice Tea
by faithlessducks
Summary: Gwen gives a pregnant Morgana her seat at Starbucks. Arthur secretly buys Gwen drinks to say thanks. They keep bumping into each other. Gwen doesn't have a clue that Arthur buys her drinks and other little items. Arwen , Mergana Merlin belongs to the BBC.
1. Chapter 1

Morgana rested her hands on her swollen middle as she sighed in discomfort. She couldn't fathom why her child loved coffee. No, her darling daughter loved Starbucks… black without sugar and cream. During her pregnancy, Morgana craved coffee. Usually, Morgana loathed coffee with a deep passion. Morgana couldn't resist coffee when Vivian sent a craving to her mind. As any good mother would do, Morgana batted her eyes at Merlin. Merlin texted Arthur to meet at the local Starbucks.

Morgana happily sipped her brew. Starbucks was jam packed today. Morgana squirmed uncomfortably on her stool. Most days, they sat at a comfy table, and chatted about Arthur's worrisome love life. Merlin and Arthur surrounded her as they attempted to chat, and protect her belly from elbows.

"Should we leave," Arthur inquired sweetly.

Morgana shook her dark head. "She likes it hot."

Arthur didn't know what to make of his niece. She appeared to have her parents wrapped around her little unborn fingers. Arthur grinned as Morgana rubbed her tummy. A baby would be a blessing in the family. Their father needed a bit of joy in his life.

"Pardon me."

It was soft, almost meek… tender voice that caught his attention_. It's soothing and gentle like an angel touch. Wait a minute… what's an angel touch?_

Morgana looked around his shoulder at a small brown woman with long dark curly hair. A friendly smile on her pretty face. Her deep brown eyes full of innocence. One of those girls that should live at home until she marries.

"Yes," Morgana responded.

"My name is Guinevere… just call me Gwen. I noticed that you're expecting," Gwen rushed. She exhaled to gather her thoughts. "You really look uncomfortable. Just reading a bunch of reports at my table. Making a few recommendations. I can do it at the bar. So, would you like my table?"

Arthur and Merlin exchanged looks. _Was she for real?_

Arthur noticed her lavender tee molded to her flat tummy and full breasts. _She's so tiny. Her face is makeup free, flawless skin. She's rather young. She has the girl next door prettiness that lures men into her tiny little palms, not I. Well, I'm the Big Bad Wolf. I'll steal your sheep and eat your grandfather. Flitter away little butterfly._

"Thank you," Morgana murmured." We both thank you."

Gwen pointed to a table in the corner.

"I need one of you to stay on the chair. I have to go back, and clear my papers. I don't want to lose this seat."

"I'll stay,' Arthur volunteered.

"Thank you."

Arthur watched Gwen gathering her papers; she smiled at Morgana and Merlin as she shoved things into her bag. Arthur didn't know why he kept staring at her. She wasn't his type. Far from it. He had a rule about his women: tall, blonde, big breasts, nice teeth, good bodies, and gone in the morning. Her smile was amazing; it made her eyes shine with joy. That tee hugged her breasts, and they were quite ample. He could see a soft side. _Whoa, the girl is just being sweet, and I'm acting like a jerk. Take a cold, Shower Pendragon. Why do I keep staring at her? Ignore her… she has cooties._

His heart pumped faster when she bopped towards him. He noticed that she didn't walk.

"Thank you so so much," Gwen gushed. _Someone released wedding butterflies in her tummy. Yes, I rhyme. Blondie is yummy. Those eyes are amazing. I can't look in into his eyes. I'll giggle._

"No problem."

Arthur didn't mean to slide so close to Gwen when he rose from the chair. His fingers brushed her wrist. Gwen trembled slightly from his touch. Arthur blinked once, and he hurried away from her.

"Thank you, again, Guinevere."

"No problem. It's Gwen."

Arthur grinned. "You're special, Guinevere. Anyone can be a Gwen. You're a Guinevere."

"Oh."

Gwen sat at the counter, swinging on her bar stool. Morded rushed over with a Venti green ice tea. He placed on the counter for her.

"No charge, Gwen."

Gwen batted her eyes. "No, you could get fired."

"Everyone loves you… even the rich blonde customers."

Gwen blushed. "I'm not his type."

"Sweet is everyone's type."

Gwen loved speaking with Morded. He was a great 16 year old kid. His parents were insanely wealthy. Morded was neglected. Somehow, he applied for a job at Starbucks to talk to people. He swore that his parents didn't even know.

Gwen watched Morded's eyes following Sophia. Morded had a bit of crush on his fellow barista. Gwen encouraged the boy to ask her out. He was much too shy to ask her. He just did most of her work. He gave up shifts to work with Sophia. He switched his schedule around with his other coworkers.

"Did you ask her yet?"

Morded lowered his head.

"I just can't."

"Timing."

8888

"Arthur, stop staring at Gwen."

Arthur scowled at Merlin. "I'm not staring."

"She's a social worker at a hospital… don't know private or public. She volunteers at a community center in a lower income area of the city. She lives with a friend. She's not dating. She's very sweet and appears to be genuine. She's lovely. Stay away."

Arthur clenched his teeth. "Not interest. She's too short. Too sweet. Too young. Too thoughtful. Too nice and sweet. She can't be real. I like my women-"

Merlin frowned, and shook his head. "Dumb… you could have a nice girl. No, not until you say goodbye to your playboy ways."

Two Days

Arthur stared into Morded's familiar blue eyes_. I know this kid from somewhere. It's not from buying overpriced coffee drinks._

"I know you."

Morded shrugged as he wiped a counter. "Not possible."

Arthur grinned as a light flicked on in Arthur's mind. "You're parents are Morgause and Lot."

Morded's blue eyes widened in shock. "So, what about it? They are in Monte Carlo for a vacay. Left me at home."

"I would like to purchase Gwen's drink for a few days as a thank you for giving her seat to my sister."

"No."

"Look, I don't want her address or number. I just want to purchase her drinks. To say thank you."

Morded shook his head. "No. I know that look on your face… you want in her pants."

Arthur smirked. "She's not my type."

"That's why you're a fool. Stay away from her."

"I'll call you parents."

Morded frowned. "Fine." He didn't want to deal with Morgause and Lot.

Arthur handed Morded his card.

Morded smirked as he purchased a gift card for Gwen. He marked her name on the card.

"I took 200."

"Fine."

"Should have taken five."

"It still would have been fine."

Morded looked at Arthur with a hard glance. "She's nice. Gwen is not part of our world. Leave it at the drinks."

"Just a thank you."

What are the odds that I'll meet the love of my life at Starbucks? I just know her name, and nothing else. It's just a thank you."

Morded didn't believe Arthur because he could recognize the signs of a crush. He turned sad eyes upon a laughing Sophia.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop nibbling on your hair," Morded ordered softly. "You have nothing to be nervous about. You're going to do wonderfully. Just be your dorkable, lovable, sweet self."

Gwen tapped her fingers on a shiny clean counter. "I don't know…"

"It isn't the time for self-doubt."

Gwen breathed deeply as she organize her thoughts. She wanted to rebuild a playground destroyed during the riots. She organized a mini carnival to gather donations for her venture.

Somehow, she was given a spot on the local news. She had to smile pretty and implore people to make donations to her cause. She couldn't stumble or stammer over her words_. I can do this. I can make people want to come to my carnival with a pretty smile._

Gwen slide when her stool. She wished that she could find a mirror or something to check her appearance. Sophia was away on business. She hoped she looked presentable.

"How do I look?"

Morded scratched his dark hair. His blue eyes roamed over Gwen's petite body with vague disinterest and critical eyes.

"First of all, never ask a man or mini man like myself that question. It's a trap for both of us. However, Pandora, since you open the box."

Morded skirted form behind his counter. His nose twisted as he circled Gwen.

"You hair is far too pretty to be plastered down with so much product. I do like the stray curls slipping from their forced confinement." Morded eyes' looked over her clothing as he clicked his tongue. "You can never go wrong with a classic jumper in a soft lavender paired with a black wool pleated skirt, tights, and booties. You look sweet and caring. Good Job!"

Gwen widened her eyes. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

Morded shrugged," My mother was a model. Her frenemies come over to dress her for events."

"Thanks, Mummy! I think."

Morded placed a Classic Hot Chocolate and Cinnamon swirl at Gwen's place on the counter.

"Your breakfast."

Gwen shook her finger in reprimand. "You have to stop giving me free food. They will fire you."

Morded frowned in dismay. "No, it's paid for. Someone left a card to purchase your drinks and treats for a while. But, I'm out of the stuff to make ice tea. It was a bad American experiment,. You are the only one that ordered it."

Gwen looked crestfallen. "It was yummy to my tummy."

_Wait a minute? Did he just say someone left a card to pay for my food purchases ?Did I hear him correctly? Someone paid for my drinks? Why would anyone pay for my drinks? I'm a nobody._

"What did you say?"

Morded groaned. "I said that I don't have the materials for a Green Iced tea. It was a bad business venture. Iced Tea is an American thing, not British. Tea must be hot! Back to Classic Hot Chocolate."

Gwen waved her hands. "No, that other thing. What did you say?"

"That you look good, and very classy."

Gwen placed her hands on her hips. "The other thing."

Morded thought for a moment. "Oh, that your drinks are free for a minute. Someone paid for them."

"Who?"

"Home skillet wants to remain nameless."

Gwen arched an eyebrow. "It was bad idea to watch Juno with you. You won't stop saying home skillet."

Morded buffed his counter. "Look, it was to stay thank you for being a nice person. It's not a marriage proposal. She was nice and old. Okay?"

"That's all you had to stay. Rather sweet of her."

Morded ignored a wave of guilt. Arthur Pendragons of the world weren't going to fall in love with sweet naïve, caring Gwen Leogrances of the world. He would give into his curiosity, and use her. Then, he would leave his mess for someone else to clean up. He couldn't allow that to happen to Gwen. She's too good for a person. Good people didn't live in his world.

"It was sweet of her."

8888

"Beer?"

"Do you have a Guinness?"

Arthur wrapped his fingers around an icy bottles of beer_. Gawain is such a beer snob. Maybe, I should invest into a tap. Soon, a bottle wouldn't be good enough for my dear Gawain._

Arthur flopped on his sofa. It had been a long day. His head throbbed. Morgana was erratic and hormonal. Merlin urged to her to stay home until she snapped on him. Arthur thought for a moment that she was going to eat her mate. Actually, he expected Morgana to eat her mate. Arthur chuckled to himself at the memory of Merlin with fear in his blue eyes.

His blonde head dropped on the back of his sofa. Gawain's channel flipping drove him insane. Arthur closed his tired eyes as he sipped his beer.

"Pick a show…"

"Can't beat the news," Gawain offered happily.

"My name is Guinevere Leogrance. Most people call me …Gwen."

Arthur's head popped up. "Don't change that channel," he ordered harshly.

"Okay."

An older blonde newscaster smiled idly at a grinning Guinevere. Gawain didn't know what was going on. _Arthur is glued to his seat. His eyes trained on this Gwen chick, a girl on the screen. She seemed sweet. Why in the hell is Arthur gawking at this girl?_

"I'm trying to raise funds to rebuild a park destroyed by the riots. We need 100,000 pounds. We have 30,000 pounds. Next week, the children have made games for a carnival. We would like everyone to participate to help rebuild the park and playground. Food, prizes, and games… next Saturday at noon until 5. I hope to see you there."

_She looks rather lovely. I don't like her hair, too severe . It needs to be loose and framing her face. Her smile lights up her eyes. She's so sweet and kind. Why is my stomach tingling? What the hell is wrong with me?_

Arthur looked at Gawain. "Tell Leon to donate 75,000 pounds to her fund in the morning."

Gawain raised his dark eyebrows. "What?"

"No questions, do it… don't leave my name or anyway to connect it back to Pendragon. Just give the money. It's a good cause."

"It is? Who is she?"

"Just a girl on the Telly."

"Right."

Arthur tapped his beer bottle on his knee. "Everyone should have a park. It means nothing."

"It's a whole lot of something for a bit of nothing, Arthur."

"Leave it."


	3. Chapter 3

Leon shook his red curly head in disbelief. _75,000 pounds to a park?_

"That's not very Arthur like," Leon reasoned flatly. "That's a ton of money."

Gawain shrugged. "So, we're at Arthur's place. Tossing back a few beers… discussing the ladies… a bit of Telly… making plans for the weekend. I flip to the news. A sweet little voice echoes to our boy. He freezes like chocolate ice cream. His eyes are glued to the Telly like he's memorizing her face. He doesn't move, not even a blink. Next thing, he's telling me to give her 75,000 pounds to build a park!"

Merlin giggled. "Give Gwen the money," Merlin urged. "Leave him alone; he has a little crush. It's cute."

Gawain lifted his dark brows. "Care to enlighten us on the joke? How did he meet 75,000?"

Merlin sighed. " Baby Vivian will be our only child. I can't do this again. Morgana wants coffee from Starbucks, well, the baby wants coffee. A few weeks ago, we didn't have a table. Gwen is a sweet gentle soul. She offered us her table. We chatted for a few moments. Life goes on. Arthur was smitten"

"So, they went out after Arthur helped into a carriage? Smittened?"

Merlin shook his dark head in denial. "No, she's very nice, and very kind. Perky, and did I say very kind? Arthur would leave his grimy fingerprints all over her. No, he didn't ask for her number or email. Now that I think of it; she might balance him out."

Gawain crossed his arms. " You said Mithian would balance him out."

Merlin scrunched his face in confusion. "They should have worked. Perfect on paper; and perfect in person. They should have worked."

" Paper doesn't say anything about passion. I say we go to her little carnival to check her out."

Leon's face twisted in horror. "That's creepy... stalking."

Gawain smirked. "No, she invited half of Britain."

"Leon, don't forget to make the donation from Arthur. Morgana sent me down to donate 10,000. She found her lovely."

Gawain and Leon exchanged looks.

"Arthur and Morgana aren't nice people." Gawain grinned at merlin. "No offense."

"None taken, Morgana isn't a kitten. More like a jaguar ready to pounce."

"I don't understand," Leon mumbled.

"Look at it this way, people always want something from Arthur and Morgana. When is the last time that someone did something nice for them? She didn't even recognize Arthur and Morgana. Arthur is splashed across the papers and Telly daily."

"Perhaps."

8888

_Golden sunlight drifted across her dark curls as she rested on a unraveling pink and white blanket. Arthur offered her a strawberry._

"_Did you bring chocolate?"_

"_No, I couldn't keep it warm. I'm sorry."_

_She shook her dark head. "Don't apologize. Just being here in our park is perfect. Everything is perfect. Finally, I'm happy."_

_Arthur stroke her soft cheek._

"_I'm beyond happy. Never felt like anything like this before-"_

"Arthur… Arthur… Arthur, are you listening to me," Uther snapped weakly.

A folder of papers flipped out of Arthur's hands. "Yes, the Asian markets are not stable."

Uther's mouth dropped open. "No, We're back to Europe… Greece and Italy. Where are you?"

Gawain smirked. "He has 75,000 reasons not pay attention.

Arthur casted an evil look at Gawain.

"Pay attention."

888

Gawain's 's eyes watched a small young woman racing around tables, her hair blowing in her eyes. He didn't want to smile when so many people hugged and kissed her.

_Her laughter is magical; and it adds something like fairy dust to the carnival. Whoa, old boy, magical? Fair dust? What in the world is wrong with you? She does have a nice body, a really nice body. Off limits, she's Arthur's. Even though, he doesn't know it yet. Poor Curly Top doesn't have a clue that Arthur's crushing. Did I use the word crushing? Cute, if you like stuff like this. My motto: their flat, and out before sun comes up. I can tell him 75000 reasons that he's hooked on her. She doesn't have a clue._

Gawain smiled a blonde woman with sparkling blue eyes offering him a candy apple.

"How much?"

"Five pounds."

Gawain grinned as his eyebrows went up. "Five pounds?'

"Gwen said to sell them for one pound. But, you look like you can pay more."

"That price adjusting. You can't do that. It's illegal."

"Look, it's a carnival. Do you want the apple?"

"Yes, but you're ripping me off. To be expected… American."

"It's not a dirty word. That will be six pounds. I'm a New Yorker, proud of it."

"You just said five!"

"Supply and demand."

Gawain gave the lady twenty pounds. Hurriedly, she handed over his candy apple.

"Keep the change."

"I had planned to anyway."

"What's your name?'

"Vivian."

"Enjoy your stay in London."

Leisurely, Gawain's warm eyes traveled over Vivian. She was petite and slender. Her beauty didn't match her sour snappy personality. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. Gawain shot her one last frown. Gawain bit into his apple as his eyes caught Gwen racing around the park like a scared chicken. He walked rapidly over to greet her.

"Miss?"

Gwen's head whipped around.

"Can I help you?"

888

"Are you stalking her, Arthur?"

"No, I wanted a carnival food. Something simple and light. She advertised carnival food."

Merlin shook his dark head. "She has the money for the park Just ask her out."

"I'm not interested."

"I'll believe that when the Pope isn't Catholic.'

Arthur waved his head in denial. "She's a nice girl. She's doing a good deed. I'm just reaping the rewards. Leave me alone."

Merlin noticed Arthur's body tensing in shock or anger. Merlin sighed when he spotted Gawain speaking with Gwen. A huge smile on her face as Gawain beamed at the younger woman.

"What is he doing," Arthur fumed.

8888

Leon hid behind a tree with Percy. Percy didn't understand why they were spying on Arthur and Merlin. Arthur and Merlin appeared to be spying on Gawain talking to a girl with wavy dark hair.

"What are we doing?"

Leon looked around like he worked for MI-5.

"Trying to understand why Arthur gave her 75,000 pounds for a park."

"She's pretty."

"Not Arthur like…"

"True, but she's pretty…"

"I just have to know."

"Leon, people can see us. Bad idea… oh, I see Lemonade," Percy said calmly

"I smell popcorn," Leon whispered

8888

Gwen folded her arms across her chest as she listened to an extremely handsome man.

"You paid 6 dollars for a candy apple?'

Gawain shook his head.

"I paid pounds. Are you American?"

Gwen waved her hands. "I'm British… well half British. I was born and raised here. My mother is American."

"Oh."

"Back to your apple… did a blonde sell it to you?"

"Yes."

"Vivian," Gwen sighed. "Vivian is a bit brash. It's for a really good cause. I don't give refunds. I'm sorry."

"Understandable."

"I have to go."

"Definitely."

Gawain watched Gwen heading towards the smores booth. He understood why Arthur donated the money. She was beyond sweet and charming. She would be good for Arthur. He needed bit of sweetness.

"Ouch."

Gawain rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?"

Arthur's face twisted in rage. "What are you doing ...spying on her?"

Gawain opened his eyes wide. "What's worse stalking or spying?"

"Not stalking. I wanted a bag of popcorn."

Gawain laughed at his mate. "She's sweet… sweeter than my apple."

"Apples are bad for you, Snow White."

Gawain didn't feel like busting Arthur's chops." She's off to make Smores."

Arthur didn't know why he suddenly wanted a Smore . He usually despised them. Who would put chocolate and marshmallow on a digestive biscuit?

"She's not for you," Arthur warned.

Gawain saluted Arthur. "Message delivered loudly."

Arthur stomped away from his friends.

8888

Morded twisted Marshmallows over a grill as his blue eyes watched Sophia dropping Chocolate on digestive biscuits. Sighing, he observed her licking chocolate from her fingers as his heart thumped.

"Gwen, I need to wash my hands. Can you take over?"

"Yes. Off with you."

Like a love starved puppy, Morded watched Sophia skip happily away.

"Morded, you burning the marshmallows."

"They need to be a bit burnt. Adds to the taste. I went to camp in the States too."

Gwen lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry… I forget sometimes."

"It's okay."

Morded's face warped in aversion when he saw Arthur approaching Gwen's booth.

"What's he doing here?"

Gwen looked around as a huge smile formed on her face. She shivered at bit when she looked at Arthur. His eyes a deeper blue with his matching jumper. He looked a golden handsome god.

Gwen turned to Morded. "How does my hair look."

"A curly puffy mess. Why do you care?"

"I don't know…"

"Goodness… I'm too young for this."

"Do I look okay?"

"As cute as a button."

888

Arthur wanted to rub his belly to send his flock of butterflies out of his stomach_. I'm Arthur Pendragon… women love me, except her. She's really cute in jeans and black sweater._

"Hello Gwen. We met-"

"At Starbucks, " Gwen completed. "It's good to see you, Arthur."

_She remembers my name_.

"How's your sister?'

"Cranky."

"It happens. Would you like to buy a smore?"

"Perhaps… not a fan of digestive biscuits."

Gwen grinned. "No, these are actually Honey Maid graham crackers straight from the USA ."

"How?'

"Vivian. My cousin brought them over."

"Oh."

Would you like to try one?"

"How much?'

"One pound?"

"That's a bit much for one single smore."

"Really?"

"No."

Arthur eyed Gwen placing a bit of chocolate on a graham cracker. Morded cast he look of death at him when he passed Gwen a marshmallow. She hurriedly pressed a biscuit on topped of her masterpiece.

"Now, it's yummy."

Arthur eyed it carefully. "Okay." He took a small nibble. He moaned in pleasure. "This is delightful.'

"You need Honey Maid graham crackers."

"I taste the difference.."

"Let me show you the carnival?'

Morded dropped his metal sticks. "What?'

"I'm going to show Arthur around."

"Sophia isn't back."

Morded groaned inside when Sophia bopped up.

Arthur noticed a blaze of affection for Sophia in Morded's eyes.

"Back Gwen!"

Gwen grabbed Arthur's hand. They both decided to ignore a hot sensations racing along their arms..

"Back in a bit."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thanks for the reviews, story alerts… I'm trying my best to keep this sweet and funny…

A piece of popcorn suspended midair when Percy spotted Arthur and Gwen standing next to a busy Smores' booth. White fluffy popcorn dropped to a dusty ground as he stood watching in amazement._ Take her hand, Arthur._

Leon jumped when Percy nudged his shoulders. He blinked several times as he watched a sweet scene unfold before him._ She wants Arthur to expose himself. Take a chance. Arthur doesn't hold hands with anyone. Do it, Mate._

Gawain muttered under his breath until Leon ran straight into his back. Gawain face twisted into a furious mask. He was smarting over a smart mouth blonde and her deceptive pricing. Leon pointed at Arthur._ Good lord, Arthur. What are you doing? Take her damn hand. It's not hard. Boy met Girl. Boy likes Girl. Boy must pursue Girl to get her. _Gawain winced as he waited for Arthur to make his move.

Merlin leaned against a pole watching an amusing spectacle. He didn't know what was worse. Leon and Percy arrived to spy on Gwen. Gawain paying 6 quid for a candy apple. Arthur acting like a schoolboy._ No, I like Arthur acting like a schoolboy. It's sweet. I can't wait to blab to Morgana, if she's in a sunny mood to talk. Remember to buy food; I don't want to be the only edible thing in our home. _ Merlin stared at Arthur and Gwen.

"He's fallen like an anchor. Let's keep to ourselves. It will dawn at him at 3 AM. I can't wait for his call."

_What in the hell is this? It was supposed to be drinks. He likes her. I know that look. I know that feeling. Every time, Sophia comes near. I at simple. Good, he's not taking her hand. He just like that other bloke from the States. Super wealthy guys use girls like Gwen for stuff. _

Sophia dropped a few bags of marshmallows near Morded's grill. He breathed deeply; she smelled like Honeysuckles. His heart flipped flopped when she giggled.

"Look, aren't they sweet? He likes Gwen. Sometimes, you just have to say what's on your mind for a girl to take a chance."

_Okay, Morrie, that's an opening, do you like me or what?_

Sophia smiled at Morded a he stared at her in surprise.

_What does she mean? Does he like me? No, I'm not her type I've seen her with her mates. She's likes pretty, nor sullen and moody._

"I guess… if you like that sort of thing.

Vivian pressed her favorite handmade straight from Christian pair of leather boots into a bunch of messy grass. She loved her cousin, Gwen. Her heart ached for Gwen. Gwen was a survivor; she could take a punch, and stand right back up. Gwen might have a gentle soul, but she was a force to be reckon with when crossed. Gwen wrote a manual on passive aggression. She didn't learn that from her mother's side of the family. Vivian scowled. Gwen's mother was her aunt by blood she was downright awful.

_Well, my mother isn't much better; at least she kept me for money purposes. Gwen's mom handed her daughter over to Tom and never looked back except for summers. The Hag slept ever night like she was a good person. Hippie… free spirit, my backside. Michelle didn't like roughing it. She like doing in comfort. Not holidays, okay Thanksgiving. She mothered using a telephone and saw Gwen over the summer. Let's not forget that fab week in November. Gwen still manage to love her mother. Gwen didn't say a word when our cousin, Elena stole Lancelot away. She dealt with it. Now, I have to deliver her papers. Her mother finally had a use for Gwen after 19 years of neglect. Maybe, she loved her when they lived in London. I don't know. _ Blonde hair brushed across Vivian's face. _That's Arthur Pendragon. Why is her hand out? Are they dating? What is going on? Is he smiling; he never smiles. Oh, dear, this will complicate matters. Perhaps, he can help Gwen, or he could help us._

Gwen couldn't believe that she offered Arthur her hand. It was forward. He might brush her off.

_It won't hurt if he doesn't take my hand. Maybe, I'm being too forward. He's staring at my hand like it's covered in hemlock. I'm just being friend. Wait a minute, why do I want to hold hands with him. We just met. I had oatmeal for breakfast, not butterflies. What's going on here? Should I put my hand down or play it off? Just give a wave. I feel silly._

It was a small perfect brown hand with gleaming nails. Arthur noticed that her nails were free of enamel. Just a shiny and pink, gleaming like little pearls. She wriggled her fingers to grab his attention.

_What do I say? Guinevere, I don't hold hands. My mother used to hold my hand. I just don' do it. She died; and I can't hold your hand. Stop wriggling your fingers. Fine, okay… I won't like it._

Something in her eyes nudged his soul a little bit. His cool fingers slipped along her hand. Swallowing, Arthur listened to her voice as she explained the carnival.

8888

Arthur looked around a heavily decorated park; it reminded him of a carnival in America. Uther spent one hot summer in Florida about 20 years ago. It was so much fun to Arthur. This place took him back, setting net to Mum on a Ferris wheel.

"Why is everything very American?"

Arthur didn't like it when Gwen tensed next to him. He felt a slight tremble travel along her body.

"My mother is American. I spent summers with her. I like little local carnival, State fairs. You can have lemonade; caramel corn hot digs covered in mustard and ketchup... fries... or... funnel cake... junk food, and more junk food. They have rides too! Kettle corn, deep fried everything. The smells and the laughter… it's so much fun," Gwen breathed.

Arthur grinned as they walked along. "So, I guess I need to have a garden party. I spent the summers with my mother in her garden. The battle of the bugs. We had to protect her flowers. Morgana complained every summer."

Gwen giggled. "Did you have a funny hat and bug spray?"

"How did you know?'

Their laughter filled the air; Gwen shivered as a cool breeze surrounded them.

"I should have brought a heavier coat, or a coat."

"Would you like my jacket?"

"I couldn't," Gwen mumbled.

"Nonsense."

Arthur slipped his leather jacket from his arms. He held it before Gwen, and shook it. "Come on now."

Gwen's arms glided into his warm jacket. It was warm and lovely. It smelled like Arthur. It made Gwen feel safe. She closed her eyes for a moment."

"Your hands are freezing, Guinevere."

She moved to snatch her hands away. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize. Mum taught me about friction."

Arthur placed Gwen's hands between his large palms. He marveled that they could fit inside so easily. H rubbed briskly until heat formed, and warmed her hands. Gwen sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she gazed into Arthur's eyes. Arthur massaged her palms.

"Such a nice girl, who looks after you? You take care of everyone?"

"Nobody, my dad died."

"My mum died when I was ten."

"Thanks for the heat."

"Anytime."

888

Gwen tossed a manila folder on her coffee table like it burnt her hand. She knew this day would come. Her mother finally needed hr for something. Her mother's family were in the midst of a huge battle over the company. She need Gwen's vote to talk over the company from her older sister, Maggie. Gwen actually liked her Aunt Maggie. She ws tough but fair. Jane, Vivian's mother was a nutcase. Of course, her mother was slower, hippie with a core of steel, Michelle.

"What is this for, Vivo?"

Vivian hadn't signed her papers, yet. She wouldn't follow her mother blindly into anything.

"They want to extend the trust. That's why they need your vote to out maneuver Aunt Maggie."

Gwen sighed. "Oh."

"I didn't sign mine yet. I thought maybe we could discuss it together. We owe them nothing. I need you Gwen to be on my side. You are my only true family. We need to vote together. We can support our moms, or screw the. Don't care."

"They are our mothers."

"Not much mothering to either of us."

Absentmindedly, Gwen's eyes darted around her love family owned flat in Notting Hill. Grandfathers will insisted that she live here with her dad as a child. It was part of the agreement. Randolph smith kept an iron grip on his children and grandchildren. Gwen might have been another unwanted female, but she was his blood. He carefully selected her caregiver when Tom was away. He used his ties to keep Tom away four months out of the year. Randolph was lied when Gwen turned eight, and Tom took as job with a different company. Tom was finally home and able to break free from Randolph's control.

Gwen twisted her lips. "Perhaps, your friend, Arthur could look over them."

"Arthur? He's barrister? How do you know about Arthur," Gwen questioned slowly.

Viv wanted to shake the fairy dust away from her cousin. "No, he's heir to a vast corporation. He could explain this to you."

'Oh."

Viv withed Gwen blinking widely. "He's not Lance."

"He's nice." _Dreamy handsome funny tender great eyes..._

She missed Gwen. He cousin just didn't get it. She needs a push, just a little one.

"Don't you have to return his jacket?"

"I do."

8888

Arthur sat watching an old movie with Gawain. His large hand twirled a candy apple as he stared endlessly into space.

"Arthur, if you aren't interested-"

"Do you want to see 29?"

"Of course."

"Don't go near her."

That was the opening that Gawain had hoped for.

"Ask her out."

"She's nice."

"You can do nice and smart. I bet she knows her silverware. She won't need a PowerPoint for a fancy restaurant."

Arthur shuddered at the bad memory. "I don't know."

"She'll say yes…ask 75,000.'

"Stop calling her that."

"Ask her out."

"I'll think it over."

"What about your coat?"

"Oh, I never got it back. She was cold. Somebody needs to take care of her."

8888

Vivian glared at Gwen when she bounced around their cozy living room talking on her mobile. She flipped a page in her magazine.

"Vivian, we have enough money to rebuild the park. Actually, we have lots of money to save."

"The carnival raised the money," Vivian asked skeptically."

Gwen shook her dark head. "No, we had two private anonymous donations 75,000.00 and 10,000.00 pounds. It's amazing."

Vivian grinned. _It's Arthur… little one. I wonder where the other donation came from. Did he pay 75, 000 or 10,000? Vivian looked at his jacket hanging on a chair. He gave her 75,000._

8888

Arthur didn't know what to say when Jane stepped into his office. She said magical words," Gwen was here to return his jacket."

"Give me five minutes."

Jane shrugged. "Okay."

Arthur waited until she closed the door. he popped a mint into his mouth. He ran his fingers into his silk blonde hair. He smoothed his shirt; fixed his tie, and arranged ta stack of papers on his desk, he wished for a mirror. Gwen sought him out.

"Wow, she wants to see me."


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur raced to his office door; he smoothed his hair down one last time. He poked his head into his outer office. Arthur prayed that he looked calm and cool like a cucumber. His heart thumped like that rabbit from _Bambi_. He spotted Guinevere chatting quietly with Jane. Her tiny legs encased in black wool pants and a lavender cashmere sweater. He noticed his jacket on the arm of a leather sofa. He assumed a feminine black and white coat belong to Guinevere.

_Her voice is quiet lovely, soft and husky. What's in the pastel bag next to her?_

"Guinevere?"

Gwen turned to stare at Arthur; she flashed him a brilliant smile. Arthur walked over to Gwen; he offered her his hand.

_He is charming._

"Arthur," Gwen gushed. "I need to return your jacket. I have a gift for Morgana's baby." Gwen slipped her hand into Arthur's. She stared into his deep blue eyes.

_It's like being trapped in a sapphire. They are so blue and perfect. His hands are really warm. Is he stroking my fingers? Is that my heart beating so fast?_

Arthur drew Gwen from the sofa. Raising her slowly to her feet, his stomach tingled as he gazed in her eyes. He wanted to brush a few curls from her eyes as Gwen twitched in front of him.

Jane swallowed a giggle. "Mr. Pendragon, would you like a spot of tea?"

Arthur blinked. "Guinevere, do you have time for tea? Jane makes really delicious tea."

Gwen licked her bottom lip. "Can she bring ice cubes?"

"Anything for you."

_Why does she need ice cubes? Ice cubes, who uses ice cubes in tea?_

Arthur ushered Gwen into his office. Arthur felt so giddy.

"How are you," Gwen asked softly.

"Busy, contracts, and other matters. And you?"

Gwen blew air out of her mouth. "My park project is funded." Gwen looked into his eyes. "Viv told me to ask you. I think you might be able to help us. I need a favor," her voice wavered.

Arthur's heart dropped in his chest.

_She's not special. She's like everyone else. She tricked me with her addicting kindness, and fake air of sweetness. I fell like a sucker._

"How much?"

Gwen cocked her head as she rolled her eyes. She offered Arthur a brief giggle. "I don't need money. Money is never a problem, if I need money. I need you to read something, and explain it to me."

Arthur wanted to kick himself. His heart ached that he didn't trust her.

"I'm sorry. Most people want things from me."

Gwen patted his hand. "I understand. It's hard to trust people."

Arthur wrapped his fingers over her hand. "Tell me what you would like to read."

Gwen flinched as she thought of her mother. "Well, Daddy was an engineer on an oil rig off the coast of Texas. He met this hippy girl. She was young and American. She was… is beautiful. They fell deeply in love. Or Daddy fell deeply in love. They raced off to Europe, and got married. Elyan, my older brother was born. Three years later, I was born. "

Gwen tapped her chin. "Did I mention that my mother was an heiress to Thompson Oil?"

Arthur's eyes bulged. "Your mother is an oil heiress?"

"Yes, Big Daddy was Randolph Thompson."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Gwen nodded. "Anyway, Daddy was gone a lot. Life was too hard for Shelly."

"Who's Shelly," Arthur interrupted

"My mother. I call her Shelly. Elyan calls her mom. She stops being my Mummy. She called Big Daddy. She wanted to go home. A judge decided that Shelly couldn't have both of us. Big Daddy wanted Elyan. He didn't have any grandsons except Elyan. He might be good at sports. I saw her at Thanksgiving. That's an awesome holiday. I spent the summers in Texas. Poppa sent Daddy away most of the time. I had a nurse. But, Daddy died three years ago. Big Daddy died when I turned eighteen. He left this trust thing. It's a lot of rules. I have to live in the Kensington flat or else unless I married."

"Is Big Daddy your grandfather?"

Gwen looked at Arthur like he wasn't listening. "Yes, don't you have a Big Daddy?"

_I have a Big Daddy alright. That would be a sweet nickname for Uther._

"I had a Grandpa."

Gwen patted Arthur's knee. "Oh. I can only give 10,000 dollars to charity a year. I gave 10,000 to the park project."

Gwen rubbed her face as tears dropped from her eyes. "We can't ever make a fuss. My Aunt Maggie's daughter married my boyfriend…. my cousin, Elena. It really wasn't a lost. I couldn't make a fuss. I was a bridesmaid."

Pulled his hand away to cover his mouth to hide a giggle.

"It's funny, you can laugh. It's downright insane. I did catch the bouquet."

"Please go on."

"The trust says that we can't consult an outside lawyer. I don't understand it. Viv doesn't understand it."

Arthur finally understood Gwen's poorly explained and delivered request, almost request. He read in a few business magazines about an internal battle over Randolph Thompson's grandchildren's trust.

"Do you want me to read, and explain your options?"

Gwen's face beamed with happiness. She reminded Arthur of a child at Christmas.

"Yes."

"Anything for you." Arthur truly meant anything for her.

Impulsively, Gwen threw herself into Arthur's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly.

_She smells like lavender. She feels so good and right in my arms._

Gwen drew back. She shivered when she realized that her face was rather close to Arthur's. _ Wow, if he moves. He could kiss me. Do I want him to kiss me? _Gwen blinked rapidly. _Yes, I want him to kiss me. Oh my. I need to speak with Viv._

Gwen traced Arthur's jaw with her fingers as their eyes locked. "I'll make you a good Texas dinner of slow cooked barbecue pork, cole slaw, homemade biscuits, not the sweet ones, and Red Velvet cake."

Arthur grabbed her fingers. "I like home cooked meals. I could think of something else."

Gwen moved instinctively closer to Arthur. "Like what."

"I don't know what to do."

"Think about it."

Gwen ginned as her hands tingled. "We could rubbed noses, or eat cupcakes."

Arthur scrunched his nose. "No, try again."

"A pie."

"Smaller and sweeter."

"Brownies."

"Good, but better."

Gwen tapped her chin. _ Am I flirting with Arthur? "_I could offer you a necklace or ring. You could take my first born. I have to guess your name."

"You like fairy tales."

"Who doesn't?"

"What does the prince always get for his good deed?"

Gwen twisted her lips. "A kiss?"

"Ding Ding!"

Gwen leaned forward to touch Arthur's lips_. "What am I doing?_

They jumped away from each other when Jane pushed a cart of tea into Arthur's office. Gwen scooted down the sofa.

Jane pushed the cart into the middle of the room. She proceeded to make a steaming cup of tea.

"Gwen, how do you like your tea?"

"Lots of sugar and ice cubes."

Jane's eyes widened. "What?'

"I'm part American, Jane."

Jane pressed her hands into her bosom. "I'm sorry. You poor dear."

Arthur drank his tea nervously. It calmed his wracked nerves. He almost made out with Gwen in his office. His father was in the building

_What am I doing? I wanted to kiss her. Wait, she wanted to kiss me. She liked me. Oh, whoa. She likes me._

Gwen drank her sugary warm brew as she chatted with Jane. _ He's out of my league. I couldn't keep Lancelot. Why would Arthur want me?_

8888

Arthur wrapped his hand around Gwen's cold little fingers as he guided her to Morgana's office.

"Are you sure?"

"She's lovely."

"Who?"

"Morgana, she's sweet."

Arthur didn't have the heart to tell her that Morgana and sweet weren't supposed to be used in a sentence ever. Gwen's gift twisted around in Arthur's hand.

"Okay." Arthur deicide not leave Gwen alone. Morgana was like the witch with the candied house.

Arthur knocked on her door.

"Enter, at your own risk."

_First born, nonsense from father. I could never answer my door like that. Father thinks it's cute. I tell anyone that listens that my real sister is on another planet. Morgana is a pod person or something._

Arthur pushed Gwen behind his large body. "Morgana, Gwen brought you a gift."

Gwen leaned over and smiled at Morgana.

Arthur swore he saw a tender light gleam in her green eyes.

_No, nothing tender about my sister. I hope she hires a good nanny._

Gwen rushed from behind him.

"Morgana, you're glowing. I've thought about you. "Gwen walked back to Arthur to retrieve her bag.

Morgana stared intently as she watched Gwen and Arthur's fingers touched briefly. A huge smile adorned her baby brother's face. For a moment, they stared into each other's eyes.

_Goodness, Arthur's in love. I knew that he would flitter around sleeping with half of London. Love would hit him like a flu bug. I thought it would be a slutty wench. Not a girl like Gwen. He's growing up. She's lovely. I hate women. Can't trust them._

Gwen bounced back to Morgana. "I made this for you."

Morgana pulled a white and pink blanket, sweater, hat, and bootties from the bag.

"I hope you like. Daddy taught me to crochet. I was in the moment."

_Arthur better marry you._

"Thank you; it's the sweetest thing ever."

Morgana liked Gwen's smile. She was so damn cute.

"You're welcome."

888

Arthur just spent the worst fifteen minutes of his life in Morgana's office, praying that she would behave. Morgana calmly asked Gwen a few question about her work. They chatted about Vivian. Gwen remarked that she had a cousin named Vivian. Arthur took a breath when Gwen realized the time.

Like a mother duck, Arthur ushered her out Morgana's office. He cringed when they made a tea date. His eyes darted around to make sure that none of them were about. Gawain can sense blood like a vulture.

He shook her coat for Gwen to slide her arms into her waiting coat. Calmly, he wrapped a scarf around Gwen's neck.

_I want to take care of her._

"I'll bring the papers to you in two days.

"I'll make supper."

"Dinner."

"It's supper in the South."

Arthur chuckled.

"Meet me at our Starbucks. We can go back to my flat."

"Okay."

"At 6 sharp."

"Until then."

Arthur walked Gwen to the lifts. He brushed his lips across her cheek. He waited until Gwen was safely into the lift and descending before he punched the air around him.

"So, 75,000 said yes."

"Shut up Gawain."

888

Gwen rubbed her cheek gently. It was like his lips seared her flesh. She rested her head against the lift's wall. She wanted to keep his jacket. His scent was so warm, fresh, and masculine. She felt giddy when she thought about Arthur. She didn't know if she could handle another out of her league guy again. Nice girls finish last in her world.

888

Arthur sipped a cup of coffee as he sat patiently waiting for Gwen to arrive. Morded gave him a thousand dirty looks when he ordered his coffee. Arthur smirked when he realized that the boy fancied his coworker. He cleaned her mess, and practically tripped over his feet to be near her.

Arthur shivered when a hand touched his sleeve.

"Right on time, Arthur. How was your day," Gwen asked brightly.

Arthur didn't know what quite to say. Nobody ever asked about his day. It was downright rotten and busy.

"It was hectic, and yours?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Dr. Southron made his usual demands. I ignored him. You have to tell me about your day over dinner."

"Okay."

_Wow, she's really interested din my day._

"I'm starving."

"Good, I have another favor."

Arthur eyed her skeptically. "What is it?"

"I need you to go to the pictures. I have tickets for an old film, _Beauty and the Beast_. I need you to go."

"Okay."

_Gawain will never let me live this down, if he finds out._

"Back in a moment."

Arthur sat perplexed as Gwen offered a ticket to his archenemy. The boy rolled his eyes, and huffed and puffed. He heard Gwen telling him that she would ignore his big bad wolf behaviors. Morded muttered a quick," Thank you," as he removed a ticket from Gwen's hand. She waited until he stomped to the back. She approached Sophia, and offered her the remaining ticket. The younger girl hissed in joy.

Gwen looked like a fluffy kitten with a ball of catnip as she skipped back to Arthur.

"Mission Accomplished."

He corners of Arthur's mouth tugged upward. "What are you doing?"

"I'm Cupid in my spare time. Be careful, I might shoot an arrow at you."

_You already did._

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! They are always welcomed. I love my favorite story and story alerts. I'll update next Monday. My principal just realized that she has not observed me teaching all year. I have to have four observations over the next two weeks. I can't update until the weekend, lucky me.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur's stomach grumbled as Gwen hustled around her pale green kitchen decorated with shiny appliances. Arthur was intrigued by a tangy smell of brown sugar, pork and tomato. She hummed loudly as she slammed lids and squealed in delight. Arthur looked at pictures adorning her walls. It was mostly Guinevere and her father. Bunches of Gwen and a blonde that he assumed was her cousin Vivian.

"Arthur, go wash your hands. It's ready."

_Guinevere's flat is very homey. Actually, it's not too far from my flat. Usually, I hate flowers and prints. The soft grey and yellow match her personality. I can imagine her staring up into a star filled night._

Arthur explored until he found a loo. He didn't mind the lavender hand soap. It seemed to calm his nerves. He dated women. He was a pro at it. Gwen made him feel like a novice. She was like rash under his skin.

Arthur strolled back to her dining room. He hoped that he looked cool, but he felt really silly. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

"It smells wonderful."

Arthur didn't know what to think when she beamed at him. It was always his birthday or a winning football kick when she was with him. Arthur slide into a chair next to Gwen.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I eat a lot."

Gwen grinned. "I cooked a lot." Gwen slow cooked a few pounds of pork loin. She whipped together her Grandmommy's homemade barbecue sauce. She spoke to her mother to get the recipe. Her attachment to Arthur dawned on her. She had to spend an hour listening to her mother cajoling her about supporting her efforts against Aunt Maggie. Gwen used the waste hour to slice and shred cabbage as her mother stole minutes away from her life, maybe damaged her eardrums. She made homemade mashed potatoes with a bit of cheese and garlic. She was proud of her fluffy biscuits, not cookies. In the kitchen, her Red Velvet cake with cream cheese frosting waited for Arthur.

Arthur watched in amazement when Gwen heaped food on a plate, and placed it in front of him.

"Is it enough?'

Arthur had perfectly prepared food given to him all for his life. Yet, it made him feel giddy that she prepared his food. It was so homey.

"Yes, it looks great."

Arthur enjoyed his dinner immensely; Gwen was an amazing cook. Gwen watched in amazement as Arthur devoured pork, cole slaw, and mashed potatoes. He proclaimed that her Red Velvet cake was moist and delicious. Gwen enjoyed watching him eat. It made her feel proud. Lance was a vegan. She could never cook for him, or anything. She did make him a fruit salad. He couldn't eat her favorite mashed potatoes because of the butter and cheese.

Gwen was surprised that they had a few things in common such as music and the love of theater. She stared at him from under her eyelashes during dinner. She didn't really know what to think of his constant praise.

"I need another favor."

"Gee, you ask a lot," Arthur joked.

"I have tickets to a movie, and I need you to go with me."

"Okay, done. I need a favor."

"Done."

"I didn't ask."

"I'll go."

"Okay a cocktail party with my father and his cronies."

"Done."

"Maybe, one day, Arthur you could go to Texas for a state fair," Gwen asked hesitantly.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Is that an offer?"

Gwen's face felt hot. "Maybe."

"Maybe, I'll go."

Arthur's penetrating gaze unnerved Gwen. _Maybe, we shouldn't make plans for the future. TEXAS. What would I say to Grandmommy and Aunt Maggie? Gee, I didn't even think of Shelly. That would mean that we are dating and serious. I don't if Arthur is ready to meet my family in all of their glory. Then again, he's thinking long term. He said maybe_.

Arthur didn't like that she appeared nervous. _Maybe, I should have kept my mouth shut. I'm moving too fast for her. She's lovely to me. I just want to kiss and spend all of my time with her. She can cook. Nobody has offered cook for just me. She baked me a cake… _

"Guinevere, let me explain your trust before it gets too late.

"Perfect."

They were both a bit relived. They wanted to break the serious spell hanging over them. Gwen slide from her chair to hurry into her living area.

8888

Arthur was quite patient with Gwen as he answered her questions about her options regarding the family company. He was thankful that Uther had full confidence in his children, and he would never draft such a mean spirited trust. Uther would organize a trust for his grandchildren; Arthur didn't doubt it. However, Randolph Thomason used his trust to stick it to his daughters in death. Gwen's Aunt Maggie control 20% of the family shares. Each of her sisters were given 15 percent. The old man was devious in how he divided the grandchildren's shares. Of the remaining 50% of family owned shares, Gwen and Vivian were given 18 %, and the remaining grandchildren received 7% each, Elena and Elyan. Arthur didn't know what Elena and Elyan did to annoy the old man. Basically, control Gwen and Vivian, and the company was yours. Randolph gave Maggie control of the shares until the youngest grandchild turned twenty –five, Gwen. Gwen turned twenty five over the summer. The battle raged on in various financial outlets. Maggie was excellent choice to lead the company. She was quick and savvy. She appeared to care for her child, nephew, and nieces. He didn't know much about Gwen's mother and Aunt except they were beautiful and silly.

"I don't know that we, Viv and I, had more shares. I wonder why."

Arthur leaned back into her comfy sofa. "You were his favorites?'

"No, not at all. We were good. Elyan caused a bit of a fuss. Elena is Elena. I won't say anything bad about a family member. Even, if she steals boyfriend. I would never let her meet you, glad that she's married."

Gwen's eyes popped. _Oh dear, I just indirectly called him my boyfriend. He's going to run._

Arthur decided that an air punch would be a bad idea. _ She almost called me her boyfriend. Awesome._

"What are you going to do, Guinevere," Arthur asked. He didn't want to see her squirm as she looked at him with her soft brown eyes.

"I love my Aunt Maggie. She yelled at her own child; Elena after that awful summer. She supported me before the trust. So, I know it was sincere. She held my hand at Granddaddy's funeral."

Arthur had one burning question. "Why doesn't your Grandmommy have any shares?"

Gwen shook her head. "In his will, he wrote that she would do something stupid with her shares. He gave her cash."

Arthur chuckled. "That must been a very interesting Will reading."

"Oh, it was. Lots of hurt feeling and shouting. An iron clad rule that nobody could contest it. We were each given a letter to explain the Will and why."

"What did your letter say?"

"I never opened it. I really wasn't listening. I felt sick that Elena dabbed her eyes as Lancelot rubbed her belly.

"Oh."

"Oh. Is right. Any suggestions."

"Maggie is the best person to back. She's smart and tough. Your mother and other aunt aren't experience. She has your best interest in heart "

"Thanks."

Arthur didn't really want to leave her.

"What about a movie?'

Gwen tapped her finger on her forehead. "Of course, we can watch the new version of the Thing. I watched the old one as a kid."

Arthur didn't know what to say. _She likes horror and Science Fiction. Gwen has so many layers_. He wondered if he could ever get to her depths.

"Let's connect your laptop to the Telly, and we can download it from the iStore.

888

Arthur blamed it on her layers when Gwen grabbed a fraying white blanket trimmed in pink. He didn't say a word when she tossed the blanket over her head.

"I'm ready."

"Yes, I can see that, but are you ready for?"

"To watch the movie. I have Blankie, and I'm good. Blankie will hide my eyes from the scary parts."

"What…"

"I don't like scary movies. "

"You said you used to watch _The Thing_."

"I did, and it scared me."

Arthur counted to ten in his mind. "We can watch something else."

"Nope, I have blanket and you're here. What else do I need?"

Arthur felt like smoothing his feather_. Guinevere knows how to stroke my ego._

"Okay."

Arthur didn't say a word when Gwen managed to scoot into his arms. She snuggled on his chest covered in her blanket.

"Is it safe?'

Arthur looked at the screen. He suspected the alien would have a meaty snack in two minutes.

"Hide for a bit more."

"This is sure better than the original."

888

Arthur froze when Gwen pressed a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth. She was sweet and seductive at the same time. He knew that she didn't get it. She cuddled on his chest as he sat watching a cartoon.

Gwen listened into Arthur's heartbeat_. My favorite spot._

Morded, mouth all mighty, sat frozen in his chair. Sophia offered him popcorn. Numbly, he munched on it. Arthur waited until Gwen was deeply engrossed in the movie. Turning his head, Arthur whispered," Sophia, it's a new age. Don't wait for him. Make the first move. He's shy."

Sophia nodded. Arthur almost choked on a piece of popcorn when she draped her arm across Morded's chair.

Arthur stood waiting for Gwen to do her girl things in the Loo.

"Arthur."

_Why am I punished? Why Gawain of all people?_

Turning on his heal, Arthur smiled at the gang all of them, Merlin, Gawain, Leon, and Percy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Catching a flick. And you," Gawain questioned.

"Me too."

"What did you see?'

Arthur felt sweat bead on his face. "I saw…

"He saw a ridiculous action movie with lots of killing and booms," Gwen answered softly.

His mates gawked at Gwen as she walked around them to wrap arm around Arthur's waist. "It was just ghastly."

Arthur drew her closer_. That's my girl!_

"I'm Gwen."

"Percy, nice to meet you," Percy murmured shyly.

"Leon, it's pleasure," Leon muttered as his face flushed.

"It's good to say you again, Gwen," Merlin grinned

"Irish does it better, and I'm Gawain," Gawain flirted as he kissed her hand. It took everything in Arthur not to punch him.

Gwen smiled at his friends. "It's a pleasure. I hope to see you again. We need to get going. Bye." Gwen tugged Arthur toward the exit.

"Somebody has it bad."

"Yeah, which one."

"Both."

Arthur stood outside Gwen's flat's door. Gwen rested her hands on his muscular chest as she stared into his eyes.

"I had a good time, Guinevere."

"Me too."

"Guinevere, I heard this song. It's called _Just a kiss_ by Lady Antebellum… It's perfect for us…just a kiss."

Gwen blushed. "Okay."

Gwen froze when Arthur's fingertips touched her chin, tilting her face upward. His lips caressed hers gently as her eyes fluttered close.

Raising his head, Arthur smiled at Gwen. Her lips tingled as she attempted to gaze at Arthur. His hands trembled a bit. It was such a simple kiss, and it told him everything.

"Sleep tight."

"What?"

"Have a good rest."

Call me when you get home."

"Okay."

Arthur watched Gwen hop into her flat.

"What's wrong with you," he heard a shrill girlyvoice."

888

"So, I'm going to meet your Father tonight. Will he like me?"

Arthur smiled down at Gwen. He spun her around to see her royal blue dress swished around her shapely legs. Her unruly curls were contained in a loose bun.

"I like you. He'll love you."

Gwen beamed at Arthur. "You like me?"

"Very much."

"You know how to make a girl blush," Gwen whispered.

"Just you."

Arthur was deeply impressed with his little lady. Guinevere knows how to work this stuffy crowd of aristocrats and snobs. She was utterly charming. She smiled, and listen to people discuss silly thing. She knew how to work Dad's cocktail party. Arthur stood watching his girl chat with his sister.

"Marry her," Uther order. "I'm not saying because she owns part of an oil company. She's lovely and sweet."

Arthur stood dumbfound at his Father. "How did you know?'

"I remember the picture of your Gwen with a devastated look on her face clinging to a blonde at Randolph's funeral. They released it again last week. I would like her without the money and breeding. She's sweet. I never use the world sweet. Well done."

"It was an accident

"Love is always is an accident. I stepped on your Mother's foot. She was engaged to a man named Gorlois. I'm not proud of myself. I couldn't help it"

Arthur wrapped his arm around Gwen's waist as they stood talking to his mates. They were so well behaved that Arthur almost believed that they were pod people. Gawain didn't attempt to charm Gwen with his phony Irish charm. Percy spoke to Gwen about perhaps volunteering at the park. Leon asked Gwen how to make Smores. She laughed and charmed everyone. Arthur thought his snobby friends would scare her away from him. Gwen could hold her own.

888

Merlin snuggled in his bed. He felt something kick him.

"Merlin," Morgana hissed. "Someone's knocking."

"It's a bad dream, Morgy. Go back to sleep."

Morgana whacked Merlin with a pillow. "Go, check the door."

She adored Merlin. He was everything that she needed. But, he was lazy.

Grunting, Merlin stomped out of his bedroom, rubbing his head. He squealed when he hit his foot on a table or wall. Morgana wouldn't kiss his booboo. His mom would fawn over him tomorrow when she arrived.

"Who is it," Merlin breathed into the door.

"Arthur, Let me in."

"It's not business hours."

"Open the door."

Merlin swung open the door to view a frantic looking Arthur. His shirt was undone. His blonde hair was messy, not artfully done. He was wrinkled and mismatched.

"I'm in love with Guinevere. Like she's the one love. I'm scared."

"I said to call, not come over when you realized that you're in love."


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur thrust his hands into his silky blonde hair as stared at Merlin with huge blue puppy dog eyes.

"She's perky… adorable… kind… sweet… caring. She's everything that I never wanted in a woman. Her hair isn't bleached, and her boobs are real. She actually eats. She cooked for me. She asks about my day. She fed me," Arthur mumbled as he twisted his fingers into his hair. "I love her. I don't know how she feels about me. I can't stop thinking about her. I'm in love, and I don't like, not in control. Hate not being in control. It's been less than three months."

Arthur impulsively grabbed a pillow and wrapped his arms around it. He gave it a tight squeeze. Merlin sat dazed as he stared at his mate. He didn't quite know what to say. Arthur and Morgana were emotionally damaged. Merlin dealt with Morgana and her crazy ways. He always saw a lost little girl with trembling red lips and sad wet green eyes. She needed unconditional love. Morgana was a witch. She loved Merlin, and pushed him to reach his dreams. Losing Igraine destroyed their family. Uther tried to raise them properly. He raised them like mini corporations, instead of children. He loved and adored his children. Morgana needed constant attention and adoration. Arthur was afraid to open his heart to anyone. He liked his women available, good-looking, and shallow like a wading pond. He lost his heart to a simple girl with a big heart. Poor Arthur was frightened about losing Guinevere before he truly ever had her.

"Arthur, she likes you. She'll love you. You're a good man. You deserve a nice girl."

Arthur churned his face into a grimace. "I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to rush her. I just want her to be in my life forever."

"Tell her."

Carrying a small bag, Morgana stumbled into the living area. Her beautiful face twisted in pain. "Arthur, stop being a girl. This is why I'm older then you. Tell her or I shall. Merlin, it's time to meet our daughter. Let's leave for the hospital."

Arthur and Merlin stared at Morgana dumbfounded.

"Vivian isn't due until next week."

"My water broke."

"My mother isn't here."

"Hunith wasn't here when we made her," Morgana yelled. "This is not pleasant."

"She's coming in the morning, Morgana," Merlin whined mournfully.

"Vivian is coming now," Morgana replied loudly. "One of you is going to take me to the hospital. I'm going to push my daughter out of my body. When the pain fades, I'm coming after you, both of you. Make a choice: drive me or feel my wrath."

Arthur blinked. "I'll get my car, Merlin."

"Don't leave me, Arthur," Merlin whined. "She's scary."

8888

Arthur couldn't believe his luck. Gwen worked in Morgana's hospital. He wondered if they could have met in an elevator or bumped into each other grabbing a cup of tea. His lips curved into a bright smile. He realized Guinevere would have found ice cubes for her tea. His girl was special. Guinevere was his girl. Arthur rounded a corner to find Gwen standing in some sort of cubicle. A deep scowl imprinted across her sweet face. He detected a bit of fire in her eyes. He gritted his teeth when her companion brushed his fingers across her cheek. He saw Gwen step away from his embrace; Arthur increased his pace to defend Guinevere. His instincts told him to wait to allow Gwen to handle her friend. He didn't want to hurt her self -esteem by charging to her rescue. Something in her eyes told him that she could handle her situation. Smiling, Gwen stumbled slightly pouring her hot coffee across the man's legs. He howled in pain as he hopped around. His little darling went into apologetic mood as she fussed and fawned over her victim, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Arthur exhaled as he watched her.

_She's a minx._

Her skin puckered; Gwen felt his eyes on her. She knew Arthur was close by. Her brown eyes search for his until she found him lounging against a harsh white wall. Excusing herself, Gwen rushed over to Arthur. Helios was a moron. He always hit on her. He said horrible things to her. Gwen finally snapped. Grinning, Gwen hugged Arthur tightly.

"How's Baby Vivian?"

"Screaming and beautiful, would you like to see her?"

"Can't wait.

"He could have a serious burn."

"Passive aggressive, you never see it coming."

Arthur chuckled. "Can you go now?"

"My day is done. I'm yours."

Arthur's eyes held a possessive gleam at Gwen's words. She shivered slightly as she entwined their fingers.

"I just need to grab my pockey book."

"What is a pockey book?"

"A purse. Granny… Grandmommy's mother called them Pockey book."

Arthur shook his head. "I should have guessed."

8888

Arthur and Gwen quietly rode the elevator towards the maternity ward. Gwen thought it was odd that the lights kept blinking on and off. Arthur drew her closer to him. Suddenly, the elevator shook and the lights blinked off.

"This is unexpected."

"Are you okay, Gwen?'

"Peachy."

Arthur shrugged his jacket off. He arranged it like a blanket on the elevator floor. Gently, he lowered Gwen to his jacket. Arthur sat behind Gwen and wrapped her in his arms to keep her safe.

"You're awful forward."

"Do you want to get up?"

"Nope."

Gwen listened to his heartbeat.

"Arthur?"

"Guinevere?"

"I like you… a lot."

"I like you immensely more."

"This is different for me, Arthur. I need to say this, and don't get mad."

"Okay."

"Lancelot was my first everything. He hurt me really bad. In the end, I didn't know why we were together. We had nothing in common except that beginning attraction. The really hot lust stuff." Gwen licked her lips. She listened to Arthur's heart thump for a moment. "Then, we had nothing. We couldn't talk or laugh. Lust… fades away. I didn't have anything real with him. That movie chemistry isn't love... the kind that they are constantly yelling at each other or saying stupid stuff. I do enjoy flirting. That stuff isn't real… it's animosity. I'm really attracted to you. It's not just the lusty type. We only kissed once, but I enjoy talking so much and just being with you. I think of you, and can feel you near me. I'm deeply attracted to you, and I'm scared."

"That was quite a mouthful, Guinevere."

"I said it was a lot."

"So, I'm a playboy. I'm emotionally crippled as stated by Merlin. I'm afraid that you won't want to see me anymore. You make me smile and laugh. You make think. Every day is good day when I see you. I understand the whole attraction thing. I want you more than any other woman."

Gwen snuggle deeper. "About the passive aggressive thing. Strength doesn't mean being mean or petty. Or screaming at people or being nasty. I'm strong; but people think that I'm weak. I'm not. Everybody is strong in their own way. I have Mommy issues. I thought if I was really good… she would come back. She never did. I surveyed. I'm strong."

"I've Daddy issues. A perfect match. Guinevere, my mother's death destroyed me. She never came back. My heart is constantly on guard. It's yours, if you want it. You fill a void in my life. I'm scared too."

"aren't we just a scared duo?"

"At least, we are together."

"Until I use my passive aggressive skills on you."

"I'm on guard now."

"Arthur, you kissed the girl now."

"I thought you didn't like predictable movie moments?"

I don't. I like kisses. I love yours."

"If you say it like that."

Arthur tipped Gwen's chin up, and brushed his lips over hers. Gwen opened her mouth slightly. Arthur kissed her firmly as the kiss grew intense.

Arthur raised his head, and smiled at Gwen. "Ryan Gosling has nothing on me."

Gwen shook her head. "Not at all."

8888

Watching Gwen cradled his niece, Arthur knew that he would marry Gwen. It didn't matter that they knew each other only a couple of months. He looked at her and he saw forever. He wanted babies with Guinevere. He could wait until she was ready. She would be there to help him along the way.

Morgana leaned back against her pillows. She watched Arthur gazed over Gwen's shoulder staring at her daughter. She felt hopeful for the future. Arthur had his rock. She didn't have to worry about him anymore. He was Gwen's problem.

A/N: if you wondering about my observation, Freddie, Jason, Chucky, and Michael Meyers would have behaved better.


	8. Chapter 8

Vivian couldn't remember a time that Gwen was so beside herself. Her emotions flipped and flopped constantly like a fish out of water. Her bottom lip poked out, and she moped around the house like she just found out that the tooth fairy was fake. Gwen was actually in love with blonde and cocky, handsome. Arthur went to the States for a month, a very long month that felt like a year.

Gwen sat in the living area wrapped in Blankie as she watched Beauty and the Beast over and over again until Vivian wanted to scream. After the first week, Vivian wanted Belle with Gaston. It made her think stupid things about the movie. Where did they get furniture after the curse was broken? The beast was a bit better looking than Prince without a name. How long had the Prince been a beast? How come we never saw Chip's brothers and sisters? What if Arthur and Gwen have a theme wedding? Or Gwen wants a wedding at Disney World?

It was cute and pathetic at the same time. Viv wanted to swipe Gwen's laptop, and beg Arthur to return. Gwen waited up to speak with him daily. She was cranky and tired afterwards. Then, she was mopey. Viv preferred cranky and nasty to mopey and sad.

"Gwen, did you ask him?"

Gwen shook her dark head. "No, he's going to be so tired from the time change. He'll need a nap, not a dinner on the town."

"He loves you. He likes taking care of you. It gives him the jollies to look after you. He's the superman of possessive and crazy jealousy boyfriends. Ask him."

Gwen shook her head. "I just can't ask him. I can handle it. We can handle it."

"Famous last words…."

888

Morded adored Gwen. He adored happy go lucky and sweet Gwen. Emo Gwen had to go. He kept waiting for her show up dressed in black reading Edgar Allan Poe. He was forever in her debt. Happily, he dated Sophia. His heart sang every time that he stared into Sophia's eyes. Gwen was his personal cupid.

Morded placed a hot chocolate in front of Gwen.

"Look, I didn't like Pendragon, at first. He's good mate. He loves you. Stop moping. Drink your Hot Chocolate, and go rescue a bunch of kittens."

Gwen blinked sadly. "I couldn't find any kittens."

"Puppies, Unicorns, grasshoppers, earthworms… save something. Just be Gwen! He's coming home to you."

"I know."

Morded made a mental note to slaughter Arthur if he didn't marry or hurt Gwen.

888

"Arthur will gladly give you one," Morgana remarked as Gwen sat cradling Vivi. Softly, Gwen spoke to Morgana's wriggling daughter in her arms. Her dark green eyes focused on Gwen as she whispered tender words. Gwen squealed when Vivi smiled briefly at her.

"One day."

"Soon."

Gwen blushed. "We're not married or anything."

Morgana waved he hand. "Any day now, Love."

"It's too soon."

"Who puts a timeframe on love? I married Merlin after 3 months of dating. Yes, I knew him most of my life. I wouldn't change a thing. Why do you have to date two years? Plan a wedding for one year. When it's right, you know it."

Gwen licked her lips. "I … I…"

Morgana was like a hawk; she saw an opening, and she pounced on it. She needed to hear Gwen say the magical words about Arthur. She need to know that Gwen loved her brother.

"Gwen, do you love him?"

Gwen opened her heart to her friend as she smiled with love shining on her face.

"My heart belongs to Arthur. I adore him. I love him desperately. I miss him so much."

Morgana scooped Vivi from Gwen's arms. She kissed her daughter gently as she placed her in her pink cradle. Puzzled, Morgana watched as fat tears dropped from Gwen's sad brown eyes.

Morgana slid next to Gwen. Her cool hands wrapped around Gwen's tiny fingers.

"Why are you crying, Gwen?"

"I'm not use to needing anyone except Daddy and Viv. I didn't need Lancelot like this."

"Lancelot?"

"My ex-boyfriend that knocked my horse loving cousin and married her."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I love Arthur so much. I miss him so much. And…"

"And what?"

"Nothing…"

"You're' pregnant?'

"No, we haven't yet."

Morgana shook her head. It's been almost eight months. _Arthur hadn't touched a woman in almost eight months. My brother was stuck like chuck in a good way. I can't select proper words to form a thought. Oh, dear!_

"Really."

"Timing is never right."

Morgana nodded.

"What's the and?"

"You know about the trust?"

"Yes."

"Lancelot and Elyan, my foolish brother are coming here in two days for dinner. They want to chat with Viv and me. Browbeat us into supporting Shelly over Aunt Maggie. Viv said to invite Arthur. I just can't," Gwen muttered sadly. "I'm a bit nervous."

"Tell Arthur."

"I can't"

"Because of Lancelot."

"No, I don't want to frighten him away."

"Gwen, he loves you. Tell him."

"I'm big girl. I can handle this."

Morgana offered Gwen a dubious look. Gwen and a hostile takeover had disaster written all over it.

"Promise me, you won't tell him."

"Of course not."

"Thanks."

Morgana grinned as she wiped Gwen's face with a handkerchief. _I'll tell Merlin, and have him order Arthur home._

_888_

Gwen used her keys to slip into Arthur's flat. She couldn't believe that he was home two days early. She jumped with glee when she received his call. He asked her to bring her a meal of fish and chips.

"Arthur?"

Gwen tossed her purse and keys on a table top. She walked slowly to his bedroom.

"Arthur?"

She heard a horrid sound vibrating from his bedroom. She was bit fearful that Arthur choked on something. She opened his bedroom door. Gwen found him sprawled on his stomach. His blonde hair messy around his head. Gwen tiptoed to his bed. Her fingers caressed his warm skin. She dropped a kiss to his forehand.

"I missed you," Gwen whispered. "I love you, Arthur Pendragon."

"I've missed you too. It was worth it to hear those lovely words," Arthur replied sleepily.

"You're up."

" A bit."

"Do you want me to go?"

"No, can you get me a bottle of water for the fridge?"

"Sure."

Happily, Gwen sauntered into his kitchen. Swinging open the door, Gwen noticed a large Venti Green Ice Tea in his icebox surrounded by lavender , white, and silver roses. She smiled at Arthur's masculine handwriting on a white vellum card.

"I supposed this is for me."

Gwen reached for her flowers and drink. Her eyes widened when she spotted a huge diamond ring nestled on her straw. It was large perfectly round diamond encased in a flowery silver band.

"You aren't a showy girl. Something sweet is your style. You ruin tea, and you're always a surprise. I can't live without you. Being away was awful. Marry me." Arthur licked his lips. "It's my Mum's ring. I'll get you another one, if you don't like it."

Gwen ran over and jumped into Arthur's waiting arms.

"Yes, a thousand times. I love you. I love your mother's ring."

"Me too. I love her ring too. She's a part of our lives."

Gwen placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Gwen?"

"Yes."

"Can we finish my nap? I'm really beat."

"Okay."

_888_

Gwen rocked on her feet lightly as she waited to be seated for dinner. Her stomach felt a bit queasy. Her thumb rubbed her engagement ring as she prayed for strength to make it out in one piece

_I should have called Arthur. It's okay to need help. What was I thinking? Just say no._

"It's okay, Guinevere. I'm here," Arthur soothed as he entwined their fingers together. "We're a team. Together forever."

"Who told you?'

"Not you. I can't fathom why you didn't confide in me. However, that's a conversation for later. Let's go meet my future brother and cousin-in-laws."


	9. Chapter 9

Gwen didn't know how to respond to Arthur's question about tonight's dinner. She could hear so much hurt in his voice.

_What could I say? My family never comes to Europe. I don't like them in my special spot. That's not true. Viv comes to escape. They do come to take things away from me. I'm always left alone. Elyan didn't even stay very long after Daddy's death. He jumped on a plane back to Texas. I don't want them to do anything to make Arthur leave me . Maybe, I am that scared little girl with braids, still._

Arthur didn't like a distant faraway look in Gwen's eyes. He knew that she drifted over to a different place. Perhaps, it was a bad memory. He didn't want to push her about tonight. He just needed to understand her motives.

_Is she embarrassed of me? Dose she still love Lancelot? No, she couldn't possibly still love him. Something… I don't get it. I met her grandmother and Aunt Maggie last week. They were utterly lovely ladies. This makes sense in Gwen's mind. She'll explain when she's ready._

"I love Italian food. It smells wonderful."

Arthur didn't like a grimace as it across her pretty face. She shifted on her feet as she offered him a sweet smile.

"Tell me."

"It's Vegan and Vegetarian Italian."

Arthur blinked and clicked his teeth. "So, meatless?"

Gwen nodded with a tiny grin like the Joker from Batman. "Lancelot is a Vegan."

Arthur pasted a smile on his face.

"Arthur," Gwaine gushed as he raced over. "I just read the menu. It doesn't have any-"

"Meat."

Arthur brought Gwaine to keep his nerves in check. He didn't know if he could handle the ex-boyfriend. Now, he was going to have to find something to eat on the menu. Besides, Gwaine could tame Vivian's sharp tongue.

"Let's get this over with," Viv spat as she stomped past Arthur, Gwen, and Gwaine. Gwaine's dark eyes lingered over her slender body as she huffed past them.

"She might be rude. Her legs are amazing."

Gwen blinked several times. She didn't know if he was really checking out her cousin, or just merely teasing her. She caught a glimpse of Arthur's face. Gwaine meant it.

"Oh, dear."

"Gwen, he's harmless. One other thing."

'Yes."

"Burgers ?"

"Yes, Arthur."

8888

Arthur didn't loathe Lancelot as much as he expected. He had to admire someone that could eat just vegetables, fruits, and whole grains on a daily basis. Arthur munched on a heaping serving of fried zucchini and tomato sauce. He tried the spinach pizza; it wasn't bad. It was just meatless; it needed chicken. He just kept filling his mouth to keep from talking. Gwen and Viv's relations made idle chit chat. Arthur anticipated this moment. They wanted to trap Gwen and Vivian at their guards down. After a meal and drinks, they were like any predator; just waiting for a chance set a trap, and pounce on a waiting victim, not his Guinevere.

He didn't like her meek; she had to be nice to these people in their world, not here and never with him. Arthur didn't appreciate the way Lancelot's eyes rested on his fiancée. He didn't like Elyan's dismissive manner of his sister. He wanted to jump for joy that a pond separated Gwen from these people. Vivian cast openly hostile looks at her male family members. He didn't know what to call Vivian and Gwaine. Was it flirting? Or was Gwaine really upset over the Smores? Seriously, it was months later.

"Those were the best Smores ever. Worth the money, Shaggy."

"Shaggy?"

Gwen giggled when he missed the reference to Scooby Doo.

Mindlessly, Arthur sipped organic wine as he locked eyes with Lancelot. He sent an open message to leave his fiancée alone.

"Gwen," Elyan began," Have you spoken to Mommy?"

Arthur almost choked on his wine. _He calls his mother "Mommy" at his age. Goodness, somebody help me._

"No, I haven't spoken to Shelly for several months."

Elyan's lip pressed into a firm line. "Oh yes, when you refused to back her, your own mother."

Arthur squeeze Gwen's slender knee to give her strength. He changed his mind... he loathed Elyan.

Gwen exhaled. "I'm backing Maggie. I'm not changing my mind."

"I'm with her," Viv muttered under her breath.

Arthur blinked a few times. _Did Gwaine just trace circles on her hand?_

Elyan tossed down his napkin. "She's our mother. How could you?"

Gwen shrugged. "You didn't see Daddy on his deathbed. You didn't stay longer than three days for his services. How could you?"

"That's different. He didn't raise me.'

"Exactly. I'm not going to back her because she's my mother. I need to think of my future."

"Gwen," Lancelot interrupted. "I see you have a very nice engagement ring. You should worry for the future- if you don't stop making outrageous purchases. We can guide the company."

Gwen froze at Lancelot's words. Vivian turned her eyes away. Gwaine leaned back in his chair and smirked. _This is finally going to get good._

"Guinevere did not purchase her own ring. It's a family heirloom, my family. It has been in my family for over 120 years. My grandmother wore it. My mother wore it. Guinevere wears it, and my son's wife will wear it. I don't need her money. "

"Okay, Buddy. Don't get your chomps in a twist."

Arthur counted to ten in his mind. Finally understood, these people were just rude. Guinevere would not spend another minute with them pushing and pressing her around.

Arthur rose from his seat. He had enough. He withdrew his wallet. He tossed a few pounds on the table. He wrapped his hands around Gwen's cold fingers. "We're leaving. I'm Arthur Pendargon, and I don't make scenes. This is over. Don't ever ask her about the trust again. Gwaine and Vivian."

Gwen was a bit speechless as Arthur ushered her out of the restaurant dining area. Somehow, he wrapped Gwen in her coat. Cool night air greeted her as Arthur helped her into a cab. Gwaine smirked like a cat with a full belly of young mice. Viv stared into his wide brown eyes.

Did I miss something Gwen wondered.

Arthur flipped out his mobile.

"Morgana, how do burgers sound?'

Arthur laughed into his mobile. "I had a bunch of grass and weeds for dinner."

888

Gwen stood in the doorway of Arthur's living room in her nightgown. She watched him a moment as he flipped around a bunch of stations on the telly. His handsome face marred with boredom.

"Arthur."

"Yes, Love."

Gwen slowly walked until she stood by him on the couch. Mindlessly, Arthur dropped the remote to pull Gwen into his arms. She snuggled down until her head rested on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for not inviting you.'

"Why not, Guinevere?"

Gwen took a deep breath. "They take everything from me. I didn't want them to take you."

Arthur froze for a moment. He pressed a soft kiss on Gwen's mouth. "I met Madame M and Grandmommy last week in Texas. Wild Horses couldn't keep me away from you."

Gwen cupped Arthur's face.

"Really?"

"I asked for your hand in marriage. I negotiated a wedding in London, instead of Texas.

"How come?"

"Pendragons marry in Avalon."

"Oh, they accepted that?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "We have to spend a month in Texas until they die, "Arthur moaned.

"State Fair!'

"If you say so."

"You'll love it.'

Arthur didn't know what to think; he was full of insecurities that he hid. Gwen was afraid of losing her loved ones. Somehow, they balanced each other out.

Arthur stroked Gwen's bare arm.

'Gwen, I've been thinking."

"About?'

"Let's wait until our wedding night to make love."

"Okay."

"Just plan a quick wedding.'

"Morgana and Viv are going to plan it. They decided tonight. I just want to be married to you. I don't care about the other stuff.'

"Red velvet cake and you at wedding. That's all that I need," Arthur requested

"Mashed potatoes and you. I'm good."

Arthur twisted his fingers in Gwen's hair. "I think you need to read your grandfather's letter. We're opening and closing doors, and starting a future."

Gwen wriggled around in his lap. "I don't know."

"Think about it."

One month later

Gwen sat on her couch. Her feet in Arthur's lap. She met with a dress maker today. It was just downright awful, and Morgana and Viv were awful together.

Her brown eyes rested on her grandfather's handwriting.

"Dearest Gwennie,

I never said it. I love you. I didn't want too. You're very existence was a hurtful blow to my old fashioned family values. Your arrival opened my eyes to my own bias, and it hurt me to my inner core. You taught me the meaning of love, unconditional. I adored my children and your grandmamma. But, you were different. Just nudged yourself into my heart. I know you didn't open this after my death. I left you those shares because you were given a raw deal in life. Your brother is a nit wit. Elena is a nutcase. That Lancelot boy ruined so many holidays... no turkey at thanksgiving. What the hell is a Tofukey? They don't understand the concept of family. Vivian will take care of my legacy, our family legacy as will you. Just remember that I love you.

Love always,

PS. if you are married or have an intended… read this line to him…

I'll hunt you from hell, if your hurt her. I'm a Texan, and I can come back from hell. Yes, that's where I at it. I'll be watching you.

Big Daddy"

Gwen lowered her letter as Arthur sat shaking his head.

"Don't say one word about my family, Arthur Pendragon…"

"Not one," he smirked as he thought about the old man lurking in his dream state. "I can think several words to use."


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur had a few simple requests for his wedding to Guinevere. Morgana and Vivian bristled at his suggestions. He wanted a Red Velvet Cake. He requested that Gwen wear flowers in her hair instead of a tiara or a fishnet impersonating an article of clothing that he might step on and he insisted on Gwen's birdseed request. Arthur threatened to elope with Gwen until Morgana fell into line.

His dear sister changed his best man to Gwaine because he needed to walk down with Vivian. Arthur protested that his wedding was not a dating service, but melted under Gwen's chocolate gaze when she turned baby fawn eyes on him. His mind went to mush, and he would have agreed to a lobotomy.

Three months later

Arthur shifted on his feet as he waited for Gwen to join him at the altar.

"Are you nervous?"

Arthur stuck out his hands. "Do you see me shaking, Gwaine? This is the best day of my life!"

"She's special, but I don't know about giving up the ladies."

If it had not been for the many photographers around them, he would have knuckled Gwaine and instead just gave him a "Sure mate."

Arthur inhaled a deep breath when he spotted Morgana approaching in a periwinkle knee length dress, holding a bouquet of white roses. He smiled at his father rocking a babbling Vivian in a similar silk frock. Uther made his own wedding present requests, a grandson… soon. Turning his eyes back onto Gwaine, he noted

"_He's not ready for marriage. Ha!"_

Gwaine's brown eyes lingered over Vivian as she strolled down the aisle like a peacock. Arthur would have passed Gwaine a handkerchief, but he would never get it back clean. Arthur felt his hands quiver when Guinevere appeared at the back of the church.

Slowly, she approached on her brother's arm. Arthur felt as if he lost every sensation in his body except for sight. He couldn't hear anyone. He couldn't feel anything. His eyes were glued to Gwen as she floated to him. Every sad day in his life faded away.

Gwen's hair was twisted into a loose bun with a few curls near her neck. Someone twisted white and lavender roses into her dark hair. Her dress had thin spaghetti straps. Arthur loved the delicate embroidery of flowers and lace across her dress. She looked like Cinderella in her ball gown. He hated formality.

Gwen slipped her hand into Arthurs' as their gazes locked. Arthur didn't remember saying, "I do."

He remembered the promises that he made from his heart in front of God. Her lips were as soft as silk when he kissed her lightly. He tucked her hand under his arm as they rushed down the aisle. Arthur leaned over, and whispered into Guinevere's ear.

"Hello, Mrs. Pendragon."

"Hello, Mr. Leogrance," she retorted happily.

8888

Arthur punched the air in glee when he spotted his groom's cake decorated like an Arsenal jersey. He licked Gwen's fingers as she fed him Red Velvet cake. He spun her around like Belle during their first dance. He could have sworn Vivian wanted to flip off the theme music from _Beauty and the Beast. _ Gwen tossed her bouquet at Vivian. Arthur handed Gwen's garter to Gwaine.

"Stop fighting it, Gwaine. Get with the program. It's wonderful."

Arthur watched in horror as his mother-in-law traced a line down Leon's chest causing him to flush in embarrassment. Arthur rescued his mate, and he reminded him that this wasn't _American Pie_ or an episode of _Friends._

He leaned back at his table sipping cold champagne when Lancelot approached him.

"May I sit down?"

Arthur shrugged. "It's my wedding. I have to be nice."

Lancelot sat next to Arthur. "I'm deeply sorry about my previous comments."

Arthur looked at Lancelot in confusion. "You accused Gwen of being wasteful."

Lancelot waved a hand. "You sat there like a bump on a log during dinner. Elyan was actively manipulating the girls. I thought you and the Supermodel were there to help. You just ate and grumbled."

Arthur blinked. "What?"

"Gwen was my first love. I had to make sure that you really cared for her. Let me explain. My family owns a cattle ranch. They slaughter animals. It turns my stomach. I'm a novelist… Lancelot du Lac. I write the Man in Black series. Gwen went away to London. My family loved Elena. I made a misstep. I love Galahad, but I hurt Gwen. I'll never forgive myself. I needed to know that you loved her unconditionally. I'm sorry."

Arthur found a new respect for Lancelot. "You're a good mate."

"Not really. I just wanted cake."

"You can't eat cake."

"Gave up being a Vegan…needed more protein. Dr.'s orders… I just don't eat animals, just eggs and dairy."

"Eggs turn into chickens."

"Hey… work with me."

8888

Arthur wrapped an arm around Gwen's waist as he guided her to their bedroom.

"Dad wants a grandson."

Gwen pressed a kiss on Arthur's jaw. "Thanks for remembering my daddy with the candle lighting."

"Thanks for having a cougar as a mother."

Rolling her eyes, Gwen muttered, "I'll die; if Shelly seduces one of your mates or family members. Did Sophia take Morded home? I don't trust my mother."

"Maggie had her in a death grip. Come… it's our time."

"I'm tired."

"I can fix that."

Epilogue 4 years later

Arthur snuck 3 year old Lucas another deep friend Oreo when Gwen went to purchase more tickets for the Ferris wheel. Arthur hated to admit it; he loved Texas' state fair. It was the best thing about Texas. Everything was fried.

"Daddy," Lucas begged. "One more, please?"

Arthur looked around for Guinevere. "Don't tell, Mummy."

Lucas shook his blonde curly head as he stared at his father with Gwen's eyes. "Never tell on Daddy."

Arthur's heart skipped a beat when Gwen leisurely strolled in his direction. A faint wind lifted her curly hair. Arthur noticed Gwen glowed in the afternoon sun.

Gwen's maternal instincts kicked in when she roamed her eyes over Lucas.

"Another cookie, Arthur?"

"Well, no..." Arthur looked down to see Oreo smeared across Lucas' blue shirt.

"It's a special occasion."

Gwen fluffed her son's hair as her fingers crossed around his sticky ones.

"Arthur, try not to feed the new baby Oreos until he or she has teeth."

"Of course not, Guinevere… a baby would choke." Arthur blinked for a moment. "Another baby?"

"In six months."

Arthur drew Gwen into his arms. "Best worst tasting Ice tea that I ever purchased."

"That sounds really good… Sweet tea."


End file.
